1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to chlorine dioxide generators for disinfecting enclosed spaces, and in particular, relates to a chlorine dioxide generator which performs disinfection by means of chlorine dioxide gas.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various kinds of fumigation devices that use chlorine dioxide gas have been proposed for example in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 1998-182106 and in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2010-207539, and various solutions to the disadvantages of the use of chlorine dioxide gas have been developed. Typical disadvantages of the use of chlorine dioxide gas are listed below:    (a) Since chlorine dioxide gas is unstable and may explode, it must be used with caution for short periods of time.    (b) Chlorine dioxide gas cannot be stored for a long time, and therefore needs to be generated at the site of use.    (c) When a first chemical containing chlorite and a second chemical containing an acid react with each other, chlorine dioxide gas is generated as an aqueous solution. Therefore, in order to use the gas for fumigation, it must first be separated from the solution.
The contents of Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 1998-182106 and Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2010-207539 are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety.